tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsummer7's Camp 2
SIGN UP PEOPLE!My second camp is here!Watch as the contestants fight for 1,000,000$!Make sure to tell your friends! Sign Ups 3 per user. Alejandro - Sunsummer7 Harold - Alpha Ranger Heather - Sunsummer7 Cody - Ice Leshawna - Ice Duncan - Sunsummer7 Owen - TF Justin - Alpha Ranger Ezekiel - Phyneo Izzy - Alpha Ranger Bridgette - Ice Geoff - TF Scott - BB Trent - Michael Pre-Chat Chris: Bringing back 8 returning favorites and 4 newbies!!!!!! Justin: I'm a natural *poses*. Cody: The babes are already here, all right! We gon have us a party! Bridgette: That's sweet... Ezekiel: Yo what's up guys other than the sky, eh? Owen: Food is! Geoff: Indeed we will! *playfully ruffles up Cody's hair* Like, totally gonna have us a party, right dudes?! Bridgette: Hey Jeff! Geoff: Like, hey Inspector Gadget! Alejandro: *takes a pickle and puts it in Harold's pants* Bridgette: Lol! Rad! Geoff: Indeed! Like, jinkies mate! Cody: *creeps up behind Leshawna* Boo! Leshawna: *punches Cody in the face out of shock* AAAAH!!! Geoff: *has a heart attack from the fright* Owen: o dear me! Justin: This is going to be interesing. Izzy: IT"S JUST LIKE TDI THIS WILL BE FUN RIGHT OWEN? Ezekiel: I know what needs to be done in an emergency like this. *finds a phone* Guys whats the number for 911, eh? Bridgette: No Jeff! Don't die! *kicks him in the head, then trips over Cody after he crouches down behind her* AAAAH!!! Justin: *models* I hope I win with the power of beauty. Bridgette: Kiss me! *kisses Justin* Leshawna: No you harlot! *Pushes Bridgette out of the way* Kiss me instead! Heather: Oh Alejandro! I totally wasn't OOC last time! Geoff: *rises back up from the grave; to Ezekiel* You gotta stop yanking me, bro! Ezekiel: But I'm not yankin you, eh? Cody: What do you think of the chicks here Zeke!? Duncan: No kiss me Leshawna Ezekiel: *looks around* I don't see any baby chickens? Eh! Leshawna: ok string been u want some of this sugah? *kisses Harold* ok hun *kisses Duncan* Cody: Oh... Geoff: You're totally yanking me, bro! @Zeke Zeke: *is confused, eh* Challenge Chris: First contestant to kill someone wins Duncan: *kills Justin* Chris: Duncan won immunity, however he loses for killing someone. Final 10, vote Vote 1 Bridgette: Heather Cody: Heather Leshawna: Heather Geoff: Heather is yanking me, bro! Owen: Heather o dear me. Ezekiel: Heather, eh? Heather: I vote out Cody for beating me like my brother Hanamura did to me. Alejandro: same Chris: Vote Moar! Okay Heather is out! Heather: o dear me Chat 2 Chris: Final 9! Alejandro: I'll kill you all *takes a pickle and puts it in Owen's pants* Ezekiel: *reads an upside down book* Bridge: *dances* Owen: *eats Bridgette and Alejandro; burps up their bones* o dear me! Cody: *eats Owen* Geoff: *eats cody, leshawna, izzy, ezekiel, and harold* Yumilicious, dudes! Anne Maria: *eats Jeff* Geoff: silly rabbits, jeff is for kids! *eats anne maria and runs off into the sunset* Leshawna: *Eats Geoff from the inside* Geoff: silly kids, my real name is geoffrey lazer ramsey! *burps their skeletons all up and strokes moustache* Ezekiel: Ezekiel confused, eh? Justin: *models* This is fun. Izzy: *staring at Justin* Challenge Chris: welcome to the final seven geoff leshawna harold ezekiel justin izzy and cody. Whoever laughs at this first wins immunity: can i join Sure!Just sign up!-Sunsummer7 Justin: *laughs* Chris: justin wins immunity, however he's eliminated cause he died last challenge Vote 2 Chris: Vote geoff leshawna harold ezekiel izzy and cody. Izzy: Geoff, he's crazier than I am! Harold: Geoff he's insane in the membrane. Ezekiel: Leshawna, eh Geoff: leshawnster Chris: Tiebreaker time, whoever puts a pickle in my pants first stays. Geoff: *puts a pickle in Chris's pants* Chris: Bye leshawna Pickle: *kills Cody* Chris: o dear me Chat 3 Chris: Now it's actually the final five. Debuting is Scott! Scott: None of you get in my way. Ezekiel: *puts a pickle in his pants, eh* Izzy: Final 5 yes! Geoff: Can I eat the newbie, dude?! Ezekiel: *removes the pickle from his pants* I'm gonna take this pickle...and eat it, eh! *eats the pickle* Scott:*Watches Everyone* (CONF: Hmm. I made it to the final 3 last time. If there wasn't a couple with me I would have made it to the end. This time my strategy is to eliminate all of the friends. It will be easy especially with a bad reputation and no allies. #AwardForBestStrategy) Chris: You can't eat people Geoff, and introducing the other debuter, Trent! Geoff: Bummer...well, you're not even a person, so...! *eats Chris* Yummilicious once again, dude! Chris: *revived after a few hours* Ezekiel: *eating the pickle, eh* Izzy: What is this pickle is it a game! I want to join *eats pickle*. Scott: *Go Looks For Immunity Idol That Does Not Exist* *Scott finds the immunity idol* Geoff: *eats Immunity Idol* Ezekiel: I did not see that coming eh. Scott: You idiot! *Hits Geoff With Pickle* Challenge Chris: First to sing Let It Go from Frozen wins Izzy: Let it go! Let it go!